fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kristel Solus
Kristel Solus (クリステル ソルス Kurisuteru Sorusu): Is the current Princess of the Norvino Kingdom and is known for being the First leader of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino after being chosen by her mentor and mother, the queen of Norvino, Aivenna Solus. In most cases, Kristel is often known as the Knight Princess, the only one of the knights to have two main titles come together for one dangerous combination. Despite her young age, she is known for being one of the best tactician's in the entire kingdom as well as the most promising leader to ever graduate from the academy of squire training that her mother enrolled her too when she was younger. She is currently partners with fellow knight and best friend, Yvana Crogan, who she found in the streets and invited to stay with her while she grew and later on joined in her class, resulting in both being participants for the Royal Knights. Although she remembers her father greatly, Kristel has not seen him in over 13 years since the day he left both her and her mother to continue his quest. Appearance Kristel takes the appearance of a beautiful young woman, still ready to blossom. Kristel has been stated to be the ideal look for the standard battle-ready princess by her mother, who she inherits most of her facial features from; the only trait that she inherits from her father being her nose. She has a slight tanned skin complexion and a rather toned body, due to training that she has undergone in the past. Her body is also curvaceous, displaying having a slim waist, as well as her endowed cleavage, the latter something that could get a person killed if they even thought of looking at it. Going into her height, Kristel is of average height, standing at an even 5 feet and 5 inches. Her hair is blond, a trait that she has inherited from her mother, although her hair is a slightly lighter shade. She usually has her hair styled into a short bob or have it into a small bun. Her eyes are a light green, often being narrow, another trait that she shares with her mother. When going into clothing, Kristel seems to prefer to wear casual clothing as well as armor. Kristel will often wear a black sleeveless sweater; with a light orange scarf around the neck. She also has a pair of blue jeans and as well as black boots. Personality As a child, Kristel seemed to be drawn towards the more mysterious side of things, always having a curious mind when it came to the things around her. Every morning she would hunt down rare secret passages in her home, wanting to see what new adventures she could have when she wakes up in the morning. In time her curiosity eventually turned into a hunt for the truth of things, wanting to know the answers to life's most interesting secrets, including how and why she was born with great magic herself. Aside from her curiosity, Kristel shows to be a very playful and understanding girl, always looking for the better inside of people, even if they seem to be the most destructive or even look the weirdest, because she believes that even with them being angry or chaotic, they still have goodness inside of them. However, underneath that warm and caring compassion lies the heart of a warrior when she is pushed too far, resulting in her silent and aggressive approach towards things. She often finds herself staring down anything and anyone, not even so much as flinching despite her opponent's overwhelming force or intense ambition for blood and sacrifice. In her mind, she would fight to defend her kingdom by anything or anyone, even if it meant she had to sacrifice something of herself in order to end a threat, be it her morals or even her own body. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Kristel Solus was born in the Norvino Kingdom to the 10th generation Queen Aivenna Solus and the elected king, Raphael Solus who married Aivenna after winning the Norvino Battle Royal. As a young child, despite their busy schedule, both of her parents always took the time to make sure they would go and see their beautiful daughter, making sure she knew that they were only a step away from her. Kristel would always go to the gardens to see what kind of things she could find there, and it was in the garden that she found her newest friend, a small werewolf female pup that was named Yvana Crogan who turned out to be a female human before she was changed into a Magic Beast. It was also during that same time that she eventually found out by both of her parents that she had magical energy, and was nearly as strong as both of her parents in that department. However, an incident occurred when she was ten years old as she later realized what had happened and went to ask her mother why, only to find that her father was leaving the kingdom and them to continue on his previous mission. He hugged her and left her a present: two twin sabers that he himself crafted from his white flames as he presented them to her and left that very day. Although she never understood why, she knew that her father still loved her and would focus on training to make sure that if he ever returned, he would see how much she grew. It was after that incident that her mother enrolled her and Yvana into the Norvino Academy to train and learn how to control their magic. Five years passed Kristel finished her training and eventually graduated from the academy, after which she returned home and spent the next few years of her time studying and practicing her magic, until one day she discovered a hidden chamber not she did not know of in the past. Inside were Twelve tomes, each of which belonged to one of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino as her mother found her and told her the story of how the original Twelve came to be. Realizing what this meant, she asked her mother how she could prove herself to be chosen as one of the knights, but the queen told her that only she could decide if she was worthy or not. After 11 were chosen during incidents that occurred over time, it would be Kristel that became the leader after she found out about an invasion force, and helped lead the rebellion against them, showing extraordinary tactical skills and Leadership far beyond what any expected. She was awarded the Helm of Leadership and became Leader of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino Equipment *'Helm of Leadership': Is an ancient Family Heirloom that was given to her by her mother after she graduated and became chosen as the first leader of the Twelve Royal Knights. When worn, it gives the user a form of special Archive called Super Archive that allows the user to have an entire map of the city, allowing her to coordinate better with the other knights. It also allows a telepathic link between the Ten Rings of Norvino and Loywenaid to allow her the ability to talk with their wielders more effectively and without worrying about having to lose any sign of life with them. *'Twin Sabers': Forged from two very powerful materials and in the white flames of her father's Rainbow Fire, he created two white curved rapier blades said to be nearly indestructible after being forged by the former king. When in use, the swords unique shapes allowed for slower wind resistance, allowing Kristel to actually slice through the air and deal incredible strikes to an opponent without worrying about them hitting back. It was revealed that her Father actually made a hidden ability inside of the blades that react when Eternano is channeled through them to activate. When used, it creates the same white flames her father used to forge them, allowing her to add incredible force and deadly damage to the opponent. However, like her father, she must have a blank state of mind along with her mastery of swords in order to use them without burning herself. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Immense Magical Energy: Unaware of her father's condition, it was determined by the Norvino doctors that although her parents being magic, her magic far surpassed anyone's in the room due to her father being changed into a corrupt. The end result was a limiter placed inside of her to gradually overtime weaken as she grew in order to make sure her natural process wouldn't be hindered in anyway. In her current level, it has been seen that her magic is very intense, despite not even having her second origin unlocked, her energy when released has caused everyone around her to feel the intensity, which often results in her distorting the space around her, and leaving them difficult to being around her because of it. Overtime when she gets older and wiser, it has been determined that she will be the first queen in history to have the magic energy levels of a guild master when she not only unlocks her second origin, but also learns how to control and contain that power without it taking over her. Master Swordsmanship: In her academy days, one of her instructors had a course of swordsman training in order to have more diversity with their teaching. Kristel decided to join in the class, using her twin sabers given to her by her father, and began training in the way of the sword. When Kristel uses both swords, she focuses on their attributes that allows her for better mobility and reach, easily being able to outwit an opponent and strike in when they have an opening. When she focuses her magic, a hidden ability is shown when her blades are charged with Eternano, and it allows white flames to appear that were sealed in the blades after her father forged them. When she fights with them in this manner, the heat increases the blade's sharpness and it can allow her to cut through nearly anything that comes in her way, but like her father, she must be able to have focus with body and mind as well as have full mastery over both of her swords as well. Expert Strategist:Thanks to being born of a Corrupted Human, Kristel's tactical might is nearly doubled—or even tripled, but it is safest to say that it is simply doubled. In any case, Kristel has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence, allowing her to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. She is also a master strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. She has also shown herself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. She understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of her enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory. Enhanced Speed: Since birth, the result of her corrupt father allowed most of her natural abilities to be more enhanced than most average mages born. Since childhood, her speed at certain things were nearly above her normal skill set, building blocks, crawling, anything with her speed aside from eating had nearly doubled what it originally was. When she entered the Norvino Academy to begin her training, most of her physical speeds out did most of the other kids in her age group, resulting in her being at the top of her class with most academic physical awards to boot. After leaving and training by herself with her mother, she was able to hone in and control her speed, allowing her to use it when she needed to, and able to make sure she didn't risk the loss of control or stability when she tried to do something. When using her swords, the increased speed combined with her blades make for one dangerous opponent as her sword strikes often leave to be desired as often at times it's like she doesn't even swing the swords at all, almost as if they are phantom speeds. Enhanced Reflexes:Thanks to being born of a Corrupted Human, Kristel's reflexes are nearly doubled—or even tripled, but it is safest to say that they are simply doubled. In any case, Kristel possesses tremendous reflexes, agility and speed; which, despite her being severely battle worn, usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on one hand. She is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks her off a building, she is able to launch herself off of a few small falling rocks back towards her foe with ease. It appears that Kristel is even able to evade an attack coming from behind with ease—it appears that she is almost clairvoyant in her movements and reflexes. Leadership: Ever since she was a child, Kristel had always been seen to know what everyone was thinking at most situations that she often becomes involved with. Over time as she grew up, her intuition grew more and more, increasing her sense of perception to very incredible highs, one example shown when she was able to detect several different hidden assassin's that attempted to kill her mother while she fell asleep. Due to this incredible sense of perception, Kristel's natural's affinity for impressive tactical analyzing, and ability to keep under control in most situations, she was chosen as the new Leader of the Twelve Royal Knights and given the Helm of Leadership to make it official. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While she is more focused on using her sword abilities and style, she was taught how to fight unarmed in order to better prepare herself against any kind of threat that her sword would not be able to handle. When she fights, Kristel uses a specific style that involves various combinations of punches and kicks that when combined with her control of Eternano, would allow her to deal even more damage to an opponent due to the increased force of her punches. When focused enough, her aura actually begins to glow more intensely as her body glows more golden as it allows her to double her strength and speed in both her hands and feet, allowing for powerful impact attacks of her combinations, especially her ending move that focuses all of her focused energy into one finishing blow that can break apart anything behind the opponent. 'Magical Abilities' Sensory Magic(感覚の魔法 Kankaku no Mahō):Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to be able to detect any form of presence around them depending on their range. With Sensory Magic, the user is capable of detecting their targets from various distances, also being capable of differentiating the characters by the frequency of their own magical auras as well; even shown to be able to sense when others are harnessing the power of their magic. The user is able to tell exactly who is among a crowd of people and can tell if their targets are lying based on any fluctuation of their magical aura; as well as discerning between magical auras of mages from different backgrounds. Interestingly, this sensory perception can be transferred to other non-mages; however, amongst the Royal Family of Norvino, the head is capable of utilizing Sensory Magic in order to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around the head; this is what makes them that the people she picks as her knights are indeed truly loyal to her, and thus suitable to harness the power of the royal family artifacts. Take Over(接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Is a Caster Magic that allows the user to take on the appearance of any kind of beast with powerful abilities and different weapons along with them. For Kristel, she has been seen to have two different Take Over's that she absorbed when she found some of the beasts attempted to try and come in to kill some of the people there. 'Spells' *'Devil Queen'(悪鬼皇后 Akki Kougou): Is a Take Over Form that Kristel obtained when she was fighting a powerful demon that some of the imperialist from a rival kindom attempted to summon and convince her to destroy the kingdom. However, in the midst of the fight between the Royal Knights and the single demon, Kristel used her Take Over Magic to absorb the demon inside of her, attempting to contain and command her form, which she succeded, but not without dealing incredible damage to herself as she had to recover for a full week before returning back to active duty. When she has been transformed into this form, a new blade added with it, she is seen to have nearly triple the strength of a demon, able to break apart solid steel with her bare hands, such strength needed to lift her very heavy blade and swing it. Along with her incredible increase in natural abilities, Kristel's Devil Queen form is able to produce a powerful black flame that she can manipulate into different shapes and sizes, often at times using them to enhance the giant blade she uses in this form. However, there is a risk of this form going rogue if she is there for more than ten minutes, there is a chance the demon's old personality will emerge and attempt to do a reverse Take Over, absorbing Kristel instead. *'Celestial Nymph'(天の精 Ameno Sei): Is the second Take Over Form that Kristel had learned to do while she had become a knight and was learning the ropes. When she transforms into this form, she takes on the appearance of a wood nymph, covered from body to feet with special grass and flowers, two wooden horns on her head, and large wings that emerge from her back that allow her to fly for long distances. In battle, it has been seen that her Take Over possess a unique ability to alter her very size, shrinking her down to the size of a large wasp, but instead of her size decreasing, it stays the same as it would be if she was normal sized human, allowing for surprising attacks at her opponents. The second ability she has is that she is able to control or manipulate any form of plant life that is around her, mainly wood as she is able to make it appear from under the ground and deal damage to the opponent depending on how she uses it. It also allows her to be able to absorb wood into her body, recovering her energy or healing the damage that she took if she had been hit earlier on in the battle. Like her other Take Over spell, there comes risk with this one as when she is actually in a small size, the damage done to her would be double what it originally is, making it very dangerous for her if she gets attacked when small. Cross Sync Magic(十字同期式魔法 Juuji Doukishiki Mahou): Is a rare Caster Magic and Lost Magic that would allow the user of it to turn themselves into a mixing pot for spells, absorbing both into their bodies and merge them before sending them back as one united spell with both effects in them. To begin, the user surrounds themselves with a special modulated form of Eternano armor that can adapt to any kind of wavelength that different forms of spells give out when released. The user then allows two different spells to hit him, whether they be compatible or complete opposites, they absorb into the user's body and stay in there for a while before the user must let them out, one in each hand as the user focuses and modifies both of their wavelengths to be compatible to each other, combining them, and sending them in one merged spell back at the opponent. In some cases, the spell sent out combines both of the abilities of the spells and merge them together to deal great damage to the opponent. However, there are certain weaknesses that revolve around the use of this magic, the first being that the user must have the strength to control the incredible force of the two spells they absorb in order to keep it from exploding inside of them. The second is that only Caster and Lost Magic spells often can only be absorb by the user, no kind of Holder Magic spell is able to be absorbed due to their unique form of wavelength that cannot be altered. Water Magic(水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): is a form of Caster Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under Kristel’s command for them to employ it for various purposes. Kristel has been taught this magic, inheriting it from her mother, whom has taught her how to use said magic to the fullest potential. Due to this, Kristel is able to change the physical properties of the water that she manipulates. She is able to unleash great masses of liquid that possess remarkable force, being able to inflicting a incredible amount of blunt damage upon the targets, sweeping them away with the water. Another effect similar to that can be achieved when Kristel uses high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus more so on damaging the smaller areas. Kristel is also able to manipulate the pressure of the water to a great length, enough to the point where her water can be used to as an effective cutting weapon, acting as a another sword; Kristel is even able to combine rotatory force and slicing power to create a deadly whirlpool capable of reducing a boulder into nothing but pieces. Kristel is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Kristel has a unique way of fighting when she uses her magic; she will coat her blades in water, allowing her to manipulate said water into different shapes or form. She is able to use this in ways such as shifting the water to form into large hammer constructs able to bash her opponent. 'Spells' *'Nine Realm Judgement'(九分野 刑罰 Kyuu Bunya Keibatsu): Is a powerful Water spell taught to her by her mother when she was training under Water Magic. The user begins by concentrating as water in all forms start to slowly emerge upward, combining with the user's own water as nine large full orbs of water begin to emerge as they start spinning around the user. The secret to the spell lies in each of the orbs, which are made with a special combination of water and a modified wavelength of Eternano that enhances the water's reflective properties, allowing energy to pass into it, and be absorbed by the water's heavy density. In this case, each time a spell of Caster or Lost Magic is shot at the user, the water orbs absorb the magic and locked them away until all nine orbs are sealed with magic. When all nine are full, the user spins the orbs around the opponent, trapping them in a small vortex as the orbs start shooting at the opponent, allowing the contained spell to be released apon impact and dealing the damage it would've originally done to the user. However, the spell comes at a great risk as the amount of concentration needed to keep the orbs in control makes using other magic very difficult, and often at times the user must rely on the power of their physical combat in order to defend themselves until all Nine orbs are full. Sword Magic(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Is a Holder Magic that allows the user to add powerful spells to their swords and use them against their opponents. When Kristel channels any form of Eternano through her blades, it allows the hidden ability of both her blades to emerge, a White Fire spell that her father implanted into the swords when he first forged them, allowing her spells to have incredible flames added to them, and increase their deadliness. 'Spells' *'White Twin Aurora Demise'(白いツイン北極光薨去 Shiroi Tsuin Hokkyokukou Koukyo): Is a powerful sword magic spells that uses the White Fire inside her twin blades, made by her father. Upon performing the spell, the user condenses their eternano upon their blades, before harnessing the power of the white flames, which causes the swords to start burning brighter than even the sun; allowing the user to control the flames to actually ignite anything that is in the way, even objects that are said to be nearly unable to even catch on fire while also adding more physical attributes to the swords. It has been said that the white flames are known for being one of the two most powerful that can match up to almost every kind of flame imaginable, even to those of Dragon Slayers and God Slayers. When coated upon the user's blades, the user is capable of flinging the flames at targets with their sword swings, or even channeling them into the blade to focus the power of their strikes. Trivia *Despite being born to a corrupt, it is shown that she had not inherited any of his corrupt traits due to her mother still being human *Kristel is known for having two types of the same armor, one for her morning patrols and one for her night patrols *Most people would are that she has her mother's face and her father's nose *She often finds the need to have to wash her hair after wearing the Helm of Leadership due to it causing her head to sweat more than usual Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Norvino Royal Family Category:Water Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Holder Mage